


Movie Night

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Titanic References, we need kate and we need leo and we need them now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: Abbie gets Ichabod to watch Titanic. But when someone starts crying, it sure as hell isn't her.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Movie Night

Abbie Mills stands in her kitchen, waiting rather impatiently for the popcorn to pop in the microwave. Her fingers tap against the countertop angrily as the stupid clock goes from 1:45-1:44, and so on.

"Stupid microwave," she mumbles and makes her way over to the fridge to find some juice that Ichabod likes. She wonders how he is because she just forced him into the shower. He hated the shower the first time he had taken it, so he just took baths. But Abbie was tired of him being so stubborn and wasting a lot of her hot water, so she jumped on his back and bear tackled him into the shower. He was sputtering and trying to get the small woman off his back, but he was too scared that he would make her smack her head off the tiling in the shower, so he just stood there while she angrily threatened him to take a shower or she locks him in the bathroom. So he eventually agreed, and she slipped off his back and left him in there. She had also taken the courtesy to buy him new comfortable clothes for nights like this. So she left him grumbling in the bathroom, with a pile of clean clothes outside the door, and went downstairs to make popcorn and pick out a movie.

She hears the kettle whistle on the stove, and as she goes to take the handle, someone else's hand beats her to it. There stands Ichabod, in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black shirt with his wet hair held back by one of her hair elastic's. She smirks at him.

"That's better, isn't it?" she asks him.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "I still do not understand why my clothing choices bother you so much, Leftenant, but if this makes you more comfortable, than I suppose I could wear this for tonight."

Abbie smirks again and hands him the now steaming bag of popcorn, freshly out of the microwave. "I have the movie ready in the living room. Now come on, I want the popcorn to be warm," she says and ushers the tall man into the living room. He curls up on the couch with the large red bowl of popcorn resting on his lap. Abbie hits play on the remote and grab a handful of popcorn.

"This movie is called Titanic, Crane. It's a classic!" Abbie says enthusiastically, as she tosses popcorn in her mouth.

"I hardly believe this can be a classic piece of literature. However, if it's what you want, then I suppose it cannot be so horrible," Ichabod says quietly, fixing his eyes on the screen as the familiar theme song rings through the air.

As the movie plays, the two of them watch it silently. Ichabod seems very interested in it, aside from the fact that there was a particularly close scene, that made Ichabod squirm and his cheeks flame with red. Abbie only laughs at him.

However, now it's nearing the end of the film, and Abbie can hear- Sniffling? She glances up at her tall friend, only to find some tears welling in his eyes. He quickly swipes them away but more promptly takes their place. Abbie can't help but explode in laughter.

"Crane, what the hell!?" she laughs, doubling up and clutching her side.

Crane frowns at his companion and quickly looks away, red once again filling his cheeks. "I am so thrilled my sadness causes you happiness, Ms. Mills," he says, still refusing to look at her. Abbie snorts, before leaning forwards and planting a kiss on Ichabod's cheek. The man jolts and looks at her with a look of pure shock. Abbie smirks once again.

"I thought that might cheer you up," she says and then returns her attention to the television while Ichabod stares at her.

Movie nights should become a regular occurrence.


End file.
